swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Alra Sraola
Alra Sraola urodził 01 stycznia. Osobowość Alra zazwyczaj jest nieobecny i nie przejmuje się otaczającymi go zdarzeniami - koledzy się biją, spoko - nie jego sprawa, dziewczynygorączkowo szukają kogoś na szkolną zabawę - nie obchodzi go to - czyli samotnik pozbawiony przywileju rozpoznawania pomarańczowego koloru. Swobodnie zachowuje się jedynie w obecności przyjaciół. thumb|left|198pxMa problem z panowaniem nad sobą, szczególnie na lekcji matematyki, gdy siedząc z Leną jest zmuszony obserwować jej zachwyt nauczycielem. Irytują go ignoranckie zachowania i nienawidzi nieuprzejmości wobec kobiet (chyba, że sam jest wredny). Jest uparty jak osioł i wierzy, że ma racje nawet wtedy gdy jej nie ma. Nie potrafi przyznać się do błędu i nigdy tego nie robi, nie uważa, żeby ktokolwiek zasługiwał na jego przeprosiny, bądź wsparcie - chyba, że chodzi o Dziaka i Lenę. Zwykle ubiera się na czarno, podczas specjalnych okoliczności - najczęściej wtedy gdy jest szczęśliwy - jego czarne, brudne i poobdzierane tenisówki zmieniają się na czarne, poobdzierane tenisówki z niebieskimi paseczkami po obu bokach. Nie jest głupi, aczkolwiek nie przykłada się do przedmiotów szkolnych, bo wychodzi z założenia, że nie przydadzą mu się one w życiu, jedynymi przedmiotami na jakie zawsze jest przygotowany są biologia i chemia, nigdy nie dostał z nich oceny gorszej niż cztery. Ma potencjał, ale zazwyczaj go nie wykorzystuje z powodu lenistwa. Czerpie dużo przyjemności z dokuczania Lenie. Kocha koty i ma ich sporo na terenie gospodarstwa, wie, że Lena ich nie znosi, co sprawia, że jeszcze bardziej je uwielbia. Bardzo często gdy przyjaciółka jest smutna on pała entuzjazmem i na odwrót, Dziak jest zdania, że się uzupełniają, a Alra nie ma pojęcia jak mogli się zaprzyjaźnić. Lubi męczyć przyjaciół swoją osobą. Unika towarzystwa ludzi z klasy, chyba, że musi od kogoś odpisać zadanie domowe, nigdy nie ma z tym problemu ponieważ jest przystojny. thumb|left|196px|Gotując u Leny poprawia swoje zdolności kulinarneNie pokazuje tego co czuje, chyba, że odczuwa obrzydzenia, zniesaczenie, irytację, gniew, zmęczenie, smród i tym podobne. W głębi duszy wcale nie jest zimny i nie dostępny, po prostu nie lubi mieć normalnych relacji międzyludzkich. Jest wyczulony na spuszczanie wody w toalecie. Zawsze nosi przy sobie dezynfektor. Często okazuje pedanckie skłonności, choć tak na prawdę bród mu nie przeszkadza. Nie przepada za towarzystwem obcych ludzi, chyba, że może odnieść z ich obecności jakąś korzyść. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś obcy próbuje się do niego zbliżyć, doskonale zna swoje miejsce. Lubi izolować się od społeczeństwa. Ma talent kulinarny, jednak rodzice go nie doceniają. Historia thumb|200px|Z parasolem Chłopak ma rodziców, z którymi mieszka na odległej farmie w Australii. Jest jedynakiem, który nigdy nie narzekał na samotność bo często odwiedzała go Lena z Dziakiem, dzięki czemu miał mentalnych braci. thumb|left|214px W wieku pięciu lat zamieszkał z nimi dziadek który dał mu parasol (dziadek mieszkał w Irlandii). Chłopiec był zachwycony tym nietypowym prezentem, ponieważ dziadek opowiedział mu, że to właśnie on uratował mu życie podczas wojny. Miał też ogromną wartość sentymentalną dla Alry, bo zrobiła go babcia, której nie zdążył poznać. Pięć lat później uznał, że nie chce wyglądać jak mięczak. Zaczął intensywnie trenować, w ciągu roku zrobił duże postępy. Bardzo lubił zabierać przyjaciół nad jezioro, żeby podobać się Lenie. W wieku sześciu lat odkrył, że jest daltonistą. Uświadomił mu to prezent Leny. Jako czternastolatek zaczął używać loreal, dzięki czemu jego włosy stały się lśniące i puszyste. Bardzo o nie dba i nigdy w życiu by ich nie obciął, nawet dla Leny. thumb|left|176pxChodzi do liceum ogólnokształcącego na profil matematyczny. Początkowo był załamany swoim brakiem zdolności matematycznych. Jakichkolwiek. Na szczęście na tym profilu są jego przyjaciele, a Lena daje mu korepetycje. Jedyną przyjemność w chodzeniu do szkoły czerpie ze swojego kolorowego plecaczka. Rodzice, mimo, że bardzo go kochają, nigdy nie kupili mu sportowego konia, o którym marzył. Gdy chodził do trzeciej gimnazjum rodzice zakupili kucyka na potrzeby hipoterapii. Chłopak postanowił udowodnić rodzicom, że ma talent dlatego trenował kucyka i kilka miesięcy później wygrał na nim zawody krajowe. Niestety, okazało się, że przyniosło to odwrotny skutek, bo rodzice uznali, że mają tak utalentowanego syna, że nie potrzebuje on wyspecjalizowanego konia. Porzucił karierę jeździecką. Relacje Dziak Agnes thumb|left|260px|"Pamiętaj, tam nie ma muchy"Alra zna Dziaka z przedszkola. Polubili się bardzo szybko i bardzo szybko również stali się nierozłączni. Dziak jest jedynym człowiekiem, który wie co dzieje się we wnętrzu Alry. Chłopak bardzo ufa przyjacielowi, ale mimo to nie powierza mu swoich zmartwień, chyba, że chodzi o muszą dietę Dziaka. Chłopcy znają się dobre czternaście lat, przez ten długi okres zaliczyli bardzo dużo wspólnych wpadek. Agnes czasami irytuje Alre swoimi muszymi zapędami, ale mimo wszystko chłopak jest zdania, że nie ma na świecie rzeczy, która mogłaby ich od siebie oddalić. Alra nie jest thumb|"Gdzie moja mucha, Alra?"mistrzem w wyznawaniu uczuć, dlatego też często obraża przy tym Dziaka, co jednak wcale go nie zraża. Agnes doskonale czyta między wierszami. Sraola wydaje się być chłodny w stosunku do przyjaciela, ale to tylko pozory. Alra uwielbia towarzystwo Dziaka, jego uśmiech i błyskotliwość. Bardzo się cieszy mogąc być blisko przyjaciela i często wpada w podziw będąc w jego towarzystwie. Dziak jest mistrzem w szkole i sporcie, a na dodatek dziewczyny z klasy są nim bardzo zainteresowane. Tak na prawdę Alra bardzo stara się dorównać Dziakowi, który jest dla niego przykładem, ale nigdy tego nie okazuje. thumb|left|222px|Dziak i Alra czasem chcą poczuć się jak muchy nawet jeśli nie mają skrzydeł...Dziak często zauważa małe szczegóły, nad którymi nawet Alra nie panuje. Widzi blask w oczach przyjaciela oraz doskonale wie co czuje po mimice jego twarzy. Zawsze znajdują wspólny język, mimo to nie może liczyć na męskie wsparcie przyjaciela , bo Dziak uwielbia Lenę. Lena Wiata thumbLenę zna trzynaście lat, pierwszy raz spotkali się dy Lena przyjechała z rodzicami w odwiedziny do domu Alry. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, Alrze podobały się wręcz nienaturalnie - jak wtedy sądził - duże oczy Leny, błyszczały szaleństwem na jakie wcześniej sobie nie pozwalała. Razem z Dziakiem wydobyli z niej to co najgorsze. Spodobało się to Alrze, jednak nawet ona nie potrafiła go namówić do łapania much z Dziakiem. Relacje zaburzyły się, kiedy pod koniec dnia goniła go z brudnymi rękoma, zemścił się na niej za to, że wywołała u niego płacz wylewając na nią dezynfektor. Ich stosunki stały się mniej czułe. thumb|left|264px|Wracając na farmę...Alra uwielbia jej dokuczać, największą frajdę miał wtedy, gdy dziewczyna uczyła się jeździć konno, wie, że nigdy nie zapomni mu tego perfidnego śmiechu. Chłopak wcale jej nie nienawidzi, wręcz przeciwnie lubi jej towarzystwo, tylko okazuje to na swój sposób. Jest z niej bardzo dumny, ponieważ nauczyła się jeździć, choć oczywiście nigdy jej o tym nie powiedział. Pod powłoką sarkastycznej, okrutnej bestii jest chłopak który darzy Lenę jakimś niepewnym uczuciem. Sam nie wie co czuje, dlatego nie znosi zostawać z Leną sam na sam, bardzo trudno znaleźć mu wtedy temat do rozmowy, więc najczęściej oboje dostają głupawki - thumb|Nigdy w życiu ci tego nie wybaczę ta część akurat mu się podoba. Czasem trudno mu się przed sobą przyznać, że wiele rzeczy, które kiedykolwiek zrobił uczynił dla niej. Nie zwierza się jej i nie próbuje się wtrącać chyba, że sama mu o wszystkim opowie, co zdarza się bardzo rzadko. Czuje się bezpieczniejszy, gdy będąc w jej towarzystwie ma pod ręką jakiś środek czystości. pozwala mu się to nieco odizolować. Dostaje szału kiedy Dziak zaczyna tłumaczyć Lenie, co ukrywa. Uwielbiał jej myszate włosy i nie wybaczył jej jeszcze tego, że je przefarbowała. Ciekawostki *Chorobliwie boi się pomarańczy; *Pracuje z trudnymi końmi; *W plecaku nosi odświeżacz powietrza, zawsze w pomarańczowej tubce; *Uwielbia wszystkie kolory, choć przez daltonizm nie dostrzega pomarańczowego; Kategoria:TeamDziak Kategoria:Postacie